<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[罗索]Z❤RO酱正在直播，快来加入吧 by Unknown01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144633">[罗索]Z❤RO酱正在直播，快来加入吧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01'>Unknown01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:40:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown01/pseuds/Unknown01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>人设来自垂涎已久了的皮皮的图，福利姬小藻。虽然是我流福利姬。 双性有性瘾藻注意！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[罗索]Z❤RO酱正在直播，快来加入吧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Z❤RO酱是近一年血洗会员制成人直播平台的新人福利主播，几乎每一次开播都能瞬间以和第二名倍数的差距升上人气第一，仅仅第二次开播就引起平台注意和他签了观众收费的高级合约。</p><p>Z❤RO酱究竟有什么魔力？说起来足够气得隔壁老牌福利姬咬碎一口银牙，这小子根本就是天生的这块料，一点营业技巧都不学习，傻里傻气地在镜头前露出那副傲人的大胸和奇异的逼穴就足以吸引来一大票观众，连那张丝毫和娇媚挂不上关系的帅哥脸都成了叫座的筹码，根本不用像他们一样费心费力撒娇卖萌求观众老爷点个收藏改天再来，明明连Z❤RO酱这个唯一像样一点的名字都是来请教她时自己随口一说的。可恶！当初就该当做没看见让他就叫ZORO好了！</p><p>但说实话Z❤RO酱的业务能力真的不差，虽然他不会对着观众撒娇喊老公，直播间名也是简陋的Z❤RO酱的直播间，除了那颗爱心以外没有任何花哨装饰，但直播内容却是实打实的让人血脉喷张——他会穿上时尚性感的暴露服装打开自己有着漂亮肌肉的结实大腿，用奇异的同时具有男女性器官的下身吞吐当下最新发售的玩具演示给大家看，毫不害羞遮掩，情动时带着铃铛的脐环和乳环叮铃作响，配合他潮红的帅气脸庞，即使是身经百战的VIP会员们都把持不住纷纷砸出最贵的道具X99，配合着花里胡哨的大字“Z❤RO酱求翻牌”</p><p>顿时弹幕里骂声一片“不要送道具挡脸啊”“老婆不翻牌不私联，老子早问过了不然轮得到你们？”<br/>每天都在重复上演着熟悉的这一幕。</p><p>但最开始Z❤RO酱其实是会翻牌的。他虽然不缺钱却有严重的性瘾症，为了防止出门在外突然发病甚至会在下面含着玩具，对和不同男人做爱也有着不小的需求。VIP是有门槛的，所以他的粉丝质量并不低，现实中大多是有头有脸的社会精英，他们不止贪恋Z❤RO酱漂亮的身体更是对他坦率的性子十分喜爱——他从不在直播时要求礼物和钱，不管观众有多少人气有多少，他都会完整地高潮给大家看。任谁都能感觉得出，他只是个在享受情欲的，渴望被人理解自己身体和欲望的美丽病人，甚至在不做色色的事的时候有些天然。</p><p>曾有不少粉丝在见面后有表达过想要包养或者好好追求Z❤RO酱的意思，但都被他认认真真地拒绝了。实际上他是个不善言辞的人，拒绝的时候总是非常困扰，因为只是他的直觉认为眼前的人不是想要的那一个，但这种理由却没法好好说服狂热的男人们。所幸没有遇到过太麻烦的情况，人们最后都会知难而退。</p><p>不过有一个人是例外，也是他让Z❤RO酱彻底停止了翻牌和人约炮这件事。<br/>++<br/>二十六岁的外科医生罗已经稳稳当当工作两年了，年纪和工作经历足以说明他的优秀程度，现在事业正在稳步上升中。</p><p>像他这样外貌出众前景又好的年轻人自然是周围的重点关照对象，不论是推荐或是自荐的人往往络绎不绝占据着罗每日不多的休息时间。他很困扰，作为一个自认的深柜他十分困扰，他确定自己对女性没有兴趣，看着女性器官也没法有感觉，却要被迫每天循环往复地应付如此数量的女性，渐渐的本就阴郁的脸看起来更加乌云密布了，但可悲的是好像更加容易获得异性的好感了。</p><p>“captain需要放松一下自己了啊，经过儿科孩子都要吓哭了。”</p><p>“哦，那你有什么方法要推荐吗？”</p><p>“嘿嘿，最近网上有个很火的直播平台，我给captain发邀请码。”一旁自己带的实习生笑得神秘兮兮地献宝。</p><p>......</p><p>嘁，不过是个成人直播平台。这家伙真是不知道自己最近烦的就是这档子事。外科医生只能不咸不淡地敷衍几句又赶去工作。</p><p>晚上，洗完澡的罗刚出来就听到手机震动了一下，一看居然只是白天被迫下载的直播平台的推送。</p><p>【Z❤RO酱正在直播，快来加入吧~】</p><p>什么东西，色情直播平台居然这么明目张胆推送。罗这样嫌弃着却鬼使神差点了进去，几乎瞬间就凝固了呼吸。</p><p>屏幕上有着绿头发穿着暴露的英俊青年正红着脸脱下自己的超短牛仔热裤——里面什么都没有穿，在挺翘的阴茎和囊袋下慢慢露出女性才有的性器。他缓缓拨开自己的阴唇，小小的阴蒂上挂着的银环跟着轻轻晃动，手指摸进花穴口缓缓拿出整根没入的按摩棒，淫液顿时淅淅沥沥淋在垫子上形成一块块的深色痕迹。<br/>“嗯......唔......”青年发出性感又甜腻的轻哼。</p><p>罗早就勃起了。照理说他对逼穴应该毫无兴趣，可当他看见这样的景色却情不自禁地有了反应，或许因为对方是有着奇异身体构造的男人又或者对方生涩的表情和淫荡的身体矛盾又吸引人，罗几乎无法抑制地呼吸加快想要摸上自己的硬挺。</p><p>【试看时间已过，继续支持Z❤RO酱请注册付费板块哦】</p><p>啧。居然在关键时刻来这一手，真是该死的无良平台啊。年轻的外科医生暗骂一声却还是老实缴了委实不便宜的鸡儿税。从此Z❤RO酱的直播间里又多了一个叫heart的铁粉。</p><p>++</p><p>索隆好几次留意到自己直播间里一个叫heart的观众了，一开始只是因为对方怪怪的称呼，在一屏幕的“Z❤RO酱”中间“Z❤RO屋”这个叫法就显得十分突兀了，几次之后他也渐渐留意起这个观众的发言。往往是一些比较贴合生活的意见，简直像是屏幕前的男朋友似的。</p><p>“这个玩具不太贴合生理构造不慎使用会伤身体，少用为好吧Z❤RO屋”<br/>“吃完感冒药就不要喝酒了啊Z❤RO屋”<br/>......</p><p>诸如此类。再加上每次关直播时雷打不动的一句“Z❤RO屋晚安”</p><p>虽说是素不相识的观众，但索隆还是会下意识地遵从这个heart的意见，这个人说话认真礼貌，甚至每次都会好好打上那个可笑的❤，虽然对方是叫heart啦，也许对心形有什么特别的执念？久而久之索隆不免对他产生好奇，终于在某次翻牌时动了恻隐之心说出heart这个名字。</p><p>而这周六就是他们要见面的日子。</p><p>索隆有一点点路痴，以往的翻牌对象都会选择高档酒店，几乎是一下电车就能看到招牌，但这次对方却说来我家吧，于是穿着火辣性感的他在第十次路过一个死胡同的时候终于不得不承认自己在一片和式老宅之间格格不入地迷了路。</p><p>【我好像迷路了，拜托来找一下我吧。】<br/>【好。原地等我。】</p><p>在拍了死胡同的照片发送给heart之后对方回复的很快，站在原地百无聊赖的索隆开始玩起今天新换上的脐环，原本的小铃铛被替换成一颗小小会晃动的钻石，正在太阳下闪着细小而耀眼的光芒。正来回拨动着那颗小碎钻，却突然感觉下身一阵难耐的空虚，两条腿忍不住向里靠拢想要舒缓一点，甚至连胸口都心悸着催促自己去做点什么。索隆颤抖着从后屁股口袋里摸出跳蛋的遥控器，连加号键都几乎没有力气按下去。该死居然在这个时候犯病了，本想着很快就要做所以连月经杯都没有塞进去，自己现在这具身体已经太容易潮吹了，几乎只要高潮就会......</p><p>即使没有达到高潮，身体和跳蛋契合带来的快感也一股股的让索隆的花穴流出透明的汁水，很快就浸湿了贴身穿的超短热裤，温热的液体沿着大腿内侧缓缓滑落滴在地上。他的脸几乎要烧起来，虽然接受了心理医生的意见直面自己的身体所以每天穿着暴露甚至偏女性化的衣服出门已经不会再容易害羞了，但狼狈到这个地步还是第一次，还好这里根本没有人经过。</p><p>站在路边夹着腿羞耻地达到高潮的索隆不禁在心里责怪起这个非要选在自己家的麻烦家伙。这时巷子口出现了一个戴帽子穿着长外套的高瘦身影，正快步走来，纵使还看不清脸但对方的身形一出现他就几乎能确定自己的病还没解决，即使两个肉穴里跳蛋还在运作也无法缓解身体的饥渴，面对陌生人的兴奋让他只想要被眼前的男子好好满足。</p><p>“初次见面，我是特拉法尔加罗......zoro当家的是刚刚突然发病了吗？”</p><p>男人长得很帅，年纪不大下巴上却留着成熟的胡子，正保持着礼貌的距离关切地看向自己。</p><p>“哈......这种事，一目了然吧。”索隆喘息着艰难地向前移动一步好拉住眼前人的衣领迫使他低头看着自己，“倒是你，来得这么慢害我变成这样。”</p><p>“......抱歉。我抱你回去。”男人伸出手，却对着他大面积裸露在外的皮肤表现出了尴尬，像是犹豫着能不能直接抱上来的样子。他注意到对方手背和手指上都有纹身，倒是和正经外表不符的狂野性感，啊..更加想要被这样的家伙进入了。</p><p>“这里......不会有人经过吧？”他直接将人拉进了死胡同喘着气摸上男人的胯部，“你勃起了。”</p><p>看男人没有拒绝的意思，索隆直接惦着脚解开他的裤子握上对方分量不小的性器放进自己热裤里，用还残留着温热淫液的逼穴蹭得那根巨物越来越硬。</p><p>“感受到了吗？”他拉起罗带着纹身的手放在自己挺立的胸上，并非自己的力量压在胸上挤到了乳环带来酥麻的快感，“哈啊......不管是哪里都在说想要你啊。”</p><p>“人倒是确实很少......唔......zoro当家的想要我在这里肏你吗。”男人搂住看起来快要站不住的人，湿热的不断收缩的小穴也挑战着他的理智。</p><p>“啊。快进来吧。”索隆仅仅隔着一层布料紧贴着罗的胸膛，属于对方的温度让他情不自禁的抬起腿勾上那双长腿上下动着腰好让小穴更多的接触硬物以缓解情欲，“直接进来，不要管里面的东西了......唔......”</p><p>“怎么这么不爱惜自己的身体，正常情况下我应该是要帮你取出来的。”罗虽然这么说着手上动作也没有停下来，将那条几乎要湿透的热裤又往下褪了一点，索隆的阴茎得以完整地露出来，罗在穴口稍微蹭了蹭便缓缓伸进去了，湿热紧致的内壁立刻谄媚地绞着他让他忍不住舒服地呻吟一声。</p><p>“唔啊......你果然很大......罗......再动动”索隆环上男人的脖子好让两人结合地更加亲密无间，对方精心打理过的胡子擦在自己脸上再加上淡淡的让人安心的气味，不论是脸上还是心里都觉得痒痒的像是被谁的指甲轻轻在划。</p><p>“zoro当家的，你对谁都这样吗。”罗被撩得有些脸红，青年的脸是他十分喜欢的类型，身材更是锻炼得十分漂亮，被自己的取向狙击这样依赖实在是让人有些心神荡漾了，遂搂住了他的腰一进到底，将震动的跳蛋顶进更深的地方开始动作起来。</p><p>“啊......你不......一样......哈啊......好舒服......”索隆仰头亲了上来，像是讨好般地用胸蹭蹭他。</p><p>虽然可能是自作多情，但这样的zoro屋还真是可爱啊。他们就像是叛逆的热恋情侣般在大街上热烈拥吻甚至还在做着以前想都不会想到的过分的事，一想到是这样背德的事反而更加兴奋了，罗抱起了索隆两条腿勾在自己腰间将他的背抵着墙壁狠狠肏干起来。</p><p>“抱紧了，zoro当家的。”</p><p>“啊啊......不要......太深了这样......呜呜......跳蛋......拿出来......唔啊......罗......唔！”腾空的状态让索隆又爽又不安，只有背后的墙壁承受着巨物进入自己身体的冲击，只能紧紧搂住罗的脖子，听着身下夹着水声的撞击声红着脸享受，两人下方的水泥地都被淫液打湿留下一大块深色的痕迹。</p><p>“所以，为什么不直接把外套给我还要特意脱了上衣裸着上半身？”自己的热裤早湿得没法穿了，索隆穿着罗的上衣被罗搀着跟他回家，虽然衣服紧贴着自己但因为身高差距倒像是穿了条紧身齐逼连身裙堪堪遮住下体，“而且你这家伙居然胸口也有这么狂野的纹身，还真是看不出来......肌肉也锻炼地相当不错嘛。”</p><p>“啊，这样看起来和你不像情侣吗。我露上半身你露下半身。”罗裸着上身敞开他那件黑色长外套，和一旁的索隆走在一起还真像是一对大胆前卫的朋克情侣，“zoro当家的别看我穿着衣服瘦平时也有勤于锻炼啊，不然刚刚哪能抱得起你。”</p><p>“哈？少自作多情了，又没有特意要你抱我。”</p><p>++</p><p>在那之后罗还是会雷打不动地去索隆的直播间报到，但两人私下的交流多了起来，罗经常会站在医生的角度关心他给他意见，对索隆提出的解决需求也从不拒绝。实际上自那以后索隆也不想再找别人解决了，罗的气味他十分喜欢。</p><p>“你这家伙，喜欢我吧？”索隆躺在罗身侧撑着头突然开口。</p><p>“啊。你不也一样。”刚结束一轮性事的男人懒懒散散地回应道。</p><p>“如果和我在一起的话，不嫌弃吗？”</p><p>“我有说要和你在一起吗。”</p><p>“哈？那就当我没说！”索隆憋屈极了，虽说一直觉得自己的情况和工作不太能让人接受，但向来都是别人向自己提出这种要求，被拒绝还是第一次。</p><p>“开玩笑的。索隆当家的莫非是下定决心想和我在一起了？”罗转身坏心眼地捏起索隆的肚子，“既然是你喜欢和需要的。况且他们也只能看看罢了，现在能肏你的也只有我了吧，让别人欣赏一下我的东西的气量我还是有的。”</p><p>“恶劣的家伙，明明听起来像炫耀一样。”</p><p>“啊。就是炫耀。”</p><p>不久以后大家发现Z❤RO酱的下腹多了一排细细长长的花体英文字母，在这样私密的位置十分性感漂亮。<br/>频道里都在刷屏问纹了什么呢。</p><p>“Trafalgar D Water Law”</p><p>有一条弹幕几乎在屏幕中的人开口念出名字的同时出现。</p><p>“是我男朋友的名字呢。”绿头发的青年露出了满足的笑容。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>